


January 1st

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fireworks, First Kiss, Gakushuu's Birthday, Karushuu Week, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu se sentía débil, patético e inseguro. El que su familia le hubiera dejado solo y enfermo el día de su cumpleaños, no ayudaba en absoluto. Y el hecho de que Akabane se hubiera presentado en su casa para arrastrarle hacia el balcón como un vulgar muñeco, tampoco. Solo quería enrrollarse en una manta y comer galletas en tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones ¿Era tanto pedir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 1st

Primero creyó escuchar un golpe débil en su puerta. Golpe al que no dió importancia alguna.

Luego le pareció escuchar dos golpes, a los cuales ignoró sin dar ninguna importancia.

Cuando escuchó tres golpes seguidos, empezó a reflexionar y se planteó dos situaciones en su mente: O alguien está llamando a su puerta o al fin Dios había escuchado sus plegarias y se había vuelto irremediablemente loco hasta el punto de poder escuchar cosas.

Empezó a considerar que era la segunda opción, hasta que escuchó el timbre y toda su alegría se esfumó.

Tumbado en el suelo del salón, con la tele encendida, la calefacción a toda potencia, la manta de un futón enroscada en su cuerpo y tiritando de frío, lo último que quería Gakushuu era levantarse a abrir la puerta. Era débil, lo reconocía. Era muy débil ante el frío y esos días del año, lo cuál era muy irónico viniendo de él ya que era calificado por Ren como una de las personas más frías y desinteresadas que conocía, pero no. Estaba débil, resfriado y solo. Y la única esperanza de conservar un poco de su dignidad era quedarse en ese futón con su cómodo pijama y su querido programa de idols puesto en la tele, no pedía nada más.

Pero al parecer la persona de detrás de la puerta tenía otros planes muy distintos.

Cuando el timbre sonó una vez, pensó que no se levantaría por nada del mundo. Cuando sonó dos veces, lo siguió ignorando con la esperanza de que le dejaran en paz. Cuando sonó tres, empezó a enfurecerse poco a poco, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de poder conservar la compostura y poder pasar una noche tranquila. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el timbre empezó a sonar sin parar de forma desmesurada, rápida y sin pausa, no pudo más. No pudo más porque el sonido del timbre era irritante, le dolía la cabeza, quería que le dejaran solo y la persona que estaba en su puerta estaba siendo muy pesada.

Así que Gakushuu hizo lo más digno que se le pasó por la mente en aquel momento. Se puso sus zapatillas de estar por casa, se acomodó el pijama de franela, cogió el futón, se lo puso encima de los hombros a modo de capa y se dirigió a la puerta principal lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas le permitían. La persona detrás de la puerta debió de escucharle llegar, porque el timbre paró de repente. Y para desgracia de su orgullo, Asano sabía que no eran sus pasos los que le habían delatado precisamente, si no la forma en la que arrastraba las zapatillas y los pies por el suelo al tener que andar de esa forma tan penosa y lenta. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque si andaba más rápido iba a marearse y acabaría peor, tirado en el suelo. Y prefería ir arrastrando los pies como un inútil antes que ir arrastrándose como un gusano por el pasillo. Llegó la puerta a duras penas y maldiciendo al mundo, aunque las ganas de gritarle a quién quiera que se hubiera atrevido a perturbar su paz seguían allí, por lo que nada más poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo abrió con toda la fuerza posible y habló con todo el cabreo que pudo reunir.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó de mal humor.

Nada más ver ese pelo rojo y esos ojos color ámbar, Asano no esperó ni a que el otro hablara. Para cuando Karma había abierto la boca para responder ya le había cerrado la puerta y se había dado la vuelta para volver al salón a ver la tele. Se escuchó un quejido y una carcajada detrás de la puerta, algo bastante característico de Karma, pero eso a Asano le importaba poco, por lo que ya había empezado a arrastrar los pies otra vez para dirigirse al salón.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Vas a dejarme fuera con este frío? ¡Déjame entrar!- Empezó a decir Karma mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-Piérdete.- Murmuró Asano a mitad del pasillo. Sabía que Karma no iba a escucharle, pero aún así lo decía por si acaso. Como si necesitara escucharlo de su propia voz para reafirmarlo.

No sabía la razón por la que Karma se había molestado en ir a su casa con el frío que hacía y mucho menos el por qué quería entrar ¿Acaso había ido a visitarle? ¿Con buenas intenciones? Imposible. No se lo iba a tragar. Si se moría de frío en su porche, no era responsabilidad suya. Aunque en el fondo, muy muy fondo de su mente sabía que una de las razonas por las que no quería dejar que Karma entrara era porque no quería que le viera de esa forma tan patética. Resfriado, con fiebre, tiritando, envuelto en mantas y en pijamas, rodeado de pañuelos, medicinas y un cuenco de sopa gigante que le había dejado su madre antes de marcharse. No. No estaba dispuesto a que Karma (ni nadie de este mundo) le viera de esta forma. Si lo hacía perdería ante él, y no quería quedar así frente a su rival.

Su rival...

¿Los rivales se presentan en tu casa el 31 de diciembre a los pocos minutos de que sea tu cumpleaños y año nuevo?

No lo sabía. Su relación con Karma nunca había sido formalizada estrictamente como "rival", aunque pensaba que era la manera más fácil de describir su situación. Pero también era verdad que dentro de unos minutos sería su cumpleaños. Que eran las 23:55 del 31 de enero, aproximándose el año nuevo y su cumpleaños. Estaba solo en casa porque sus padres se habían ido de viaje, solo y enfermo. Y justo cuando se había resignado a que iba a empezar su cumpleaños tumbado en un futón maldiciendo su poca resistencia al clima invernal, llega él y empieza a llamar a la puerta como quién no quiere la cosa. Y Asano no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir, porque estaba muy seguro de que si verdaderamente Karma le odiara, no estaría allí. A no ser que se hubiera presentado para reírse de él, cosa que sería demasiado porque vivían bastante alejados del otro y hacía un frío horrible.

Se paró en medio del pasillo y su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. Sabía que se arrepentiría de la decisión de darse la vuelta y abrirle la puerta al pelirrojo, pero pensándolo bien si Karma fallecía en su porche por su culpa, sería su responsabilidad y no quería hacer todo el papeleo o lo que se suponía que vendría si el chico se congelaba. Por lo que era mejor ahorrarse ese disgusto.

Así que suspiró con pesadez, se dio la vuelta, dio otros cuantos pasos maldiciendo a sus zapatillas de estar por casa, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Lo que Asano pensó que ocurriría es que Karma entraría en su casa con una sonrisa condescendiente y un insulto. Pero no fue así. Y aunque lo último que Gakushuu había pensado que pasaría fue que al abrir la puerta Karma se cayera de espaldas en su entrada, ahora no podía parar de reírse. Al parecer el pelirrojo tras resignarse a que no iba a abrirle la puerta decidió usar la táctica de "No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me abras, si me muero es culpa tuya.", así que acabó apoyando la espalda por completo en la puerta y cruzando los brazos con enfado esperando a que le abriera. No llegó a escuchar como Asano se acercó a la puerta por el pasillo, por lo que cuando la abrió, el pelirrojo acabó tirado en el suelo, con un dolor horrible en la espalda y un Asano envuelto en una manta riéndose a costa suya.

-Pero mira que eres estúpido. Solo por eso te voy a dejar entrar.- Dijo Asano entre risas mientras le miraba con burla desde arriba.

-Al menos he conseguido lo que quería.- Respondió Karma con mal humor.

Vaya. Ahí había dado en el clavo. Karma quería entrar y lo había conseguido. Se había hecho daño en la espalda y había perdido un poco de orgullo, pero lo había conseguido. Y Asano estaba planteándose seriamente darle la patada y volver a dejarlo fuera, porque el hecho de darle al pelirrojo la satisfacción de tener lo que pedía le cabreaba de sobremanera. Pero cambió de opinión al ver como el otro se levantaba de su sitio y se sujetaba la espalda con un pequeño quejido. Verle de rodillas en su entrada, sobándose la espalda y quejándose de dolor era tan gracioso que le resultaba imposible echarle de su casa. Porque Karma estaba siendo patético y casualmente era como él se había sentido todo el día, así que verle en esas condiciones le subía bastante la moral.

Acabó cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara y pasando de largo de Karma para volver al salón con toda la rapidez que se podía permitir.

No le extrañó que Karma se levantara del suelo aún con su espalda adolorida y le adelantara de inmediato. Porque no es como si Gakushuu pudiera andar más rápido. Lo que sí fue extraño, fue cuando al adelantarle se paró de la nada en mitad del pasillo, se dio la vuelta y se quedó enfrente suya mirándole con intensidad.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Volvió a preguntar con cansancio.

Asano empezaba a cansarse de la actitud del otro. Y también estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber sido amable por una vez en su vida. Debería haberlo visto venir. Pero lo que no vio venir fueron las extrañas acciones de Karma.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro.

Gakushuu no lo entendió. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo. Porque en un instante Karma se había acercado a él, le había despojado de su manta gigante y con una fuerza que no recordaba que tuviera, le rodeó las piernas en un pestañeo para después alzarle y cargar con él. Sí. Sin darse cuenta había acabado colgado en el hombro de Karma siendo cargado como un vulgar saco de patatas. Y no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!- Empezó a gritar enfurecido.- ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Karma no le hizo ni caso. El muy estúpido estaba muy ocupado quejándose de lo mucho que pesaba y de cogerle bien de las piernas para que no se escapara. Los gritos que el otro daba no le afectaban en absoluto y el hecho de que Asano estuviera planeando su muerte en su mente, tampoco. Lo que más enfadó al pelinaranja fue que el estudiante de la clase E empezara a andar como si nada por su casa y subiera las escaleras en silencio con él a cuestas. Para entonces Asano había cambiado de táctica y le estaba pegando con los puños en la espalda lo más fuerte que podía, con la esperanza de que con el golpe de antes y los que les estaba dando él fueran suficientes para que Karma dejará la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

Pero Asano estaba enfermo, débil, con la cabeza boca abajo y con fiebre. Mientras que Karma era un cabezota y mucho más resistente de lo que parecía.

Así que el hecho de que Karma subiera las escaleras y entrara a la habitación de Asano como si nada, era algo que no habría podido evitarse. Lo raro fue que no quería llegar a la habitación en sí, si no que se dirigió al balcón de esta, el cuál era bastante pequeño y se encontraba tras unas cristaleras. Después de seguir ignorando las quejas del otro chico, abrió la cristalera y salió al exterior sin importarle el frío ni los puñetazos en su espalda. Luego miró al horizonte y suspiró.

-Ya está, deja de quejarte. Ya hemos llegado.

Sin dejar que Asano contestara, le incorporó, le bajó de su hombro y le dejó con los pies en la tierra mientras el chico fruncía el ceño y le miraba con enfado.

-¿Al balcón de mi habitación? ¿Me has cargado para traerme al balcón de mi habitación?- Empezó a decir con mal humor.

-Es que así era más fácil.- Contestó Karma subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Más fácil? Podría empujarte a la calle ahora mismo y así te marcharías de mi casa fácilmente.- Replicó Asano cruzando los brazos con enfado.

Karma le miró con una sonrisa burlona y condescendiente que no hizo más que enfadarle más. La opción de empujarle a la calle y dejarle allí tirado era más atractiva a cada segundo.

-No te enfades, encima que lo hago para hacerte feliz.

-¿Hacerme feliz de qué manera? Si puede saberse.

-Son las 23:59.- Cambió Karma de tema repentinamente.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? Quiero irme al salón a ver la tele y comer galletas, no estar aquí contigo muriéndome de frío.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír. Era insoportable, le ponía de los nervios ¿Por qué esa actitud tan misteriosa? Se había "colado" en su casa y le había llevado a rastras al balcón de su habitación, donde por cierto hacía muchísimo frío y se estaba congelando. Tenía al menos derecho a saber la razón por la que le había llevado allí ¿No?

Aunque no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

Una luz llamativa apareció en el horizonte llamando la atención de ambos, haciendo que Asano olvidara su enfado al instante y que la sonrisa de Karma no desapareciera. El oscuro horizonte fue llenado con luces llamativas, fuegos artificiales que pintaban el cielo de colores alegres y pintorescos. Tintineando en la distancia e iluminando gran parte de la ciudad.

Fue entonces, cuando al quedarse un minuto embobado mirando los fuegos artificiales, que Asano se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Esos fuegos artificiales era el espectáculo con el que la ciudad celebraba el año nuevo. "Son las 23:59" había dicho Karma momentos antes. Él lo sabía, lo tenía todo calculado. El muy imbécil había ido a su casa a propósito sabiendo que le iba a dejar entrar y le había arrastrado a ese balcón solo para poder tener una mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales. Espectáculo que él se habría perdido si hubiera intentado subir las escaleras solo en su estado o si se hubiera quedado en el salón maldiciendo su vida. Pero no era solo el hecho de que Karma hubiera hecho solo eso para ver los fuegos artificiales, no. Es que estaba más que seguro de que el pelirrojo sabía que el 1 de enero era su cumpleaños. Cumpleaños que seguramente pasaría solo y enfermo. Deprimido y en su salón ¿Era por eso? ¿Por eso había ido a su casa? ¿Por eso estaba allí con él en ese balcón? Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, solo le daba la impresión de que Karma estaba teniendo un gesto amable con él.

Y no sabía qué pensar de eso. No sabía que sentir ante eso.

¿Gratitud? ¿Alivio? ¿Felicidad? ¿Irritación? ¿Enfado? No tenía ni idea. Gakushuu se estaba confundiendo y la fiebre que empezaba a hacer mella en él no ayudaba. Podría haber seguido pensando, pero la forma en la que los ojos de Karma se clavaban en él con intensidad le desconcertaba.

Girando la cabeza con lentitud, sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los orbes amarillos de Karma, haciendo que contuviera la respiración y sus músculos se tensaran. La forma en la que los ojos del otro brillaban, la manera en la que las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminaba su rostro con expresión tranquila y pensativa y el extraño comportamiento que había tenido todo el tiempo, hizo que su corazón se parara por un momento y sus nervios empezaran a crisparse.

Es porque estaba enfermo. Sí. Era eso.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzó a replicar el pelinaranja con aire dudoso.

-Nada.- Respondió Karma al instante.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Me estabas mirando.- Dijo Asano frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Ah.

-¿Ah?

Un silencio algo incómodo les inundó. Mucho más al darse cuenta de que durante esas pequeñas miradas y esa breve charla los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando el cielo, pero que ninguno les hacía caso. Entreteniéndose en sus pensamientos y centrando su atención en el otro, les había sido imposible ver el espectáculo tranquilos. Aunque eso ahora era lo que menos les importaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?- Acabo preguntando Asano con un suspiro.

Karma solo subió los hombros y le siguió mirando con expresión pensativa. A estas alturas empezaba a darle muy mal rollo, más cuando de repente sintió su mano apretando su brazo.

-Gakushuu.- Dijo Karma en un murmullo.

No respondió. No podía hacerlo, no se veía capaz. Porque Karma había tirado de su brazo y se había acercado a él con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Y estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado sin pegarse un puñetazo antes. Y era extraño, todo era tan extraño. La forma en la que Karma le miraba, el como no se había separado aún de él, las luces lejanas de la ciudad iluminando sus rostros, sus respiraciones entremezclándose en el aire y acariciando la piel expuesta del otro. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado, de una forma que Asano no podía explicar y que Karma tenía la intención de crear desde un principio.

_-"No lo entiendo."_ \- Pensó Asano casi entrando en pánico.

Karma se acercó más. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cada vez más cercana. Su respiración, un pequeño murmullo y su olor. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza y se acercaba más a él por momentos. Y Asano no sabía por qué no se apartaba ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Debería. Hace un buen rato que debería haberse desecho de su agarre, que debería haberle echado de su casa. Y aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía que algo como eso no debería estar pasando, se rindió. Se rindió porque su familia le había dejado solo en año nuevo y en su cumpleaños, porque estaba enfermo, débil e inseguro. Y porque Karma había sido el imbécil que había ido a su casa, que le había subido a cuestas por las escaleras para que no se esforzara mucho, el que le había llevado al balcón para que pudiera ver los fuegos artificiales en tranquilidad y el que ahora estaba a punto de besarle. Y eso lo quisiera o no, le hacía un poco feliz. No entendía por qué. No entendía por qué todo aquello le hacía feliz. Debería enfadarle el hecho de que Karma le besara, pero no. Es más, parecía que lo estaba esperando.

Lo que le desconcertaba eran las razones de Karma. El motivo por el cuál estaba haciendo todo aquello. Pero no valdría la pena preguntárselo ahora. Es más, se tomaría la respuesta de Karma como su regalo de cumpleaños.

Así que no hizo nada.

El frío del invierno les sacudió en el balcón, ambos se estremecieron pero no se apartaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Alcanzó a murmurar Karma con una leve sonrisa.

Y entonces le besó.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi~
> 
> Feliz año y nuevo y sobretodo feliz cumpleños a Asano Gakushuu Durante la cena de año nuevo parecía que estaba celebrando más el cumpleaños de este niño que el año nuevo, y puede que fuera verdad (?)
> 
> He aquí el octavo y último fic de la semana Asano x Karma, esta vez el tema obviamente era el cumpleaños de Gakushuu ~ Este one-shot ha sido cortito, recuerdo que fue de los primeros que hice, durante mi época de exámenes, así que tal vez por eso se note la poca inspiración y el poco argumento que tiene. Pero para celebrar el cumle de Gakushuu para mí es más que suficiente, el final es algo cruel por mi parte, lo sé y lo siento (?) Pero en verdad no me arrepiento de nada, enserio.
> 
> Con esto solo espero que os haya gustado y os deseo un feliz año nuevo, espero escribir más cosas durante este año y mejorar como escritora, ya estoy llevando algunas cosas a cabo, así que puede que aparezca pronto por aquí ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
